Taka ga shibou shita toki
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Es algo que Sousuke ya no piensa ni razona. Cuando abandona los trémulos labios de Matsuoka.


**T**_aka ga shibou shita tok__**i**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

><p><em>Y no volvió a volar jamás<em>

* * *

><p>El cielo es agua que ondula en las alturas. Las nubes la espuma que nace de las agitaciones del aire en la atmosfera. Es un océano infinito que invertido nos cobija. Es en ése sitio donde los ojos aguamarina de Sousuke se pierden en un silencio que lastima, que hiere, mientras se aferra a aquello que sostiene firmemente en sus brazos y en mitad de las corrientes que lo acarician. En algún punto se alza una avecilla, planeando con destreza el flujo del verano marcado por el calor intenso y la humedad de sus movimientos. El vuelo es magistral, y Yamazaki entiende de inmediato que el plumífero ha hecho suyo a ese firmamento perenne que se mece calmo entre la radiante vestimenta del refulgente sol. Las alas se agitan firmes, el pico divide al viento en dos, y el color en sus plumas se descuadra en miles de destellos que le hieren la vista. Un sollozo y Sousuke intensifica el amarre de lo que lleva contra su pecho. La línea del trayecto del pájaro es recta, sin desviaciones, es constante, determinante e inalcanzable.<p>

"_Ugh_"

El llanto ahogado, la tristeza acuosa de este mojando sus ropas, quemándole el pecho. Quebrándole el alma y esa frente amplia. Sousuke siente arder sus ojos, el ave sigue enredada en ese aire que a él solo le alcanza débilmente.

"N-no, _ngh_"

Una rota negación, acompañada de un dolor que a él lo mutila, lo cansa, le marea, y aún así, sus pupilas siguen insistentes a ese pajarillo en el mar que se cierne encima de él.

"¿Por… qué?"

Las preguntas siguen un curso raro, insoportable. Yamazaki estruja lo que no quiere perder, esa frágil figura que llamea bajo la crudeza de la tarde. La que cobija sus ideas, el resplandor que ilumina en las noches terroríficas de sus fracasos y atascos, la esperanza que tanto ruega a dios no se vaya. Y el pájaro continúa sobrevolándolos. El aire se distorsiona, la velocidad de los vientos aumenta, y el ave que luciera tan diestra empieza a temer. Las alas tiemblan, y la mirada en Sousuke se contrae. De pronto no parece más un perito del vuelo. El cielo se mofa de ella en una voz tenebrosa y baja. Y Sousuke siente su corazón abatirse.

"Si lo hubieras dicho, sí tan solo tu"

Tiembla, la tierra tiembla, el balance se quiebra, y el ave allá arriba se derrumba. Las alas se rompen igual que una hoja seca con el suspirar de un viento fatuo. Yamazaki ahoga un jadeo que viene del alma. Los labios se separan, tiritando, hay palabras, una avalancha de ellas atoradas en la garganta. Y un pesar en los oídos al oír los dulces lamentos de aquello que tanto adora.

"I-diota"

El ave cae, no hay nadie en este universo que la detenga. La gravedad del mundo la reclama, violenta. Sousuke clava los dedos sobre el jersey negro de lo que más adora. Las fuerzas se apagan, como el vuelo de aquel sagaz pajarillo. Los sueños se esfuman, la burla ni siquiera se encuentra. Es un mal final, una pésima conclusión. Una maldita y cruel decisión.

"Rin"

El llanto traba el nombre, el bello nombre de lo único que Yamazaki ansia tener.

Rin llora, no ha dejado de oírlo, y Sousuke ya no se siente con el poder suficiente de mantenerlo consigo. Duele, tanto, que no puede entenderlo. Una dolencia que su cuerpo rechaza insistente. Es agotador, y sus brazos se parecen a las alas rotas de ese halcón que ha caído desde lo alto sin control. De pronto hay la sensación de un hueco tejiéndose en su interior. El futuro, un futuro a lado de Matsuoka no se vislumbra en el iris verduzco de sus determinados ojos. La luz se apaga aun cuando el día se alza en la cima de aquel cielo que no es otra cosa que un mar pendenciero.

Las energías se drenan, la sensibilidad se muere. La presencia de Rin se mantiene, pero Yamazaki no.

"Quiero quedarme"

Su confesión ahoga a Rin, cortándole la voz. El propio océano que es Matsuoka asciende vertiginoso a través de sus venas. Las emocionas se tornan tormenta, azotándolo todo. Rin se quiebra. Niega con la cabeza, contra el pecho de Sousuke, no quiere creerle, no quiere aceptarlo. No quiere.

Y Yamazaki sabe que no puede quedarse, y el amor de Rin fluyendo hasta lo que resta de él solo lo amargan más.

"Contigo"

Con lo último que le queda, justo como lo hiciera el halcón antes de desfallecer, aparta trémulo a Matsuoka. Los ríos salados que caen de esos preciosos ojos escarlatas, perlando la piel blanca, desangran a Sou. Quiere sonreír, sabe que algo parecido ha salido, por el rictus tenso en sus labios desastrosos.

"Y nadar a tu lado"

La mano convulsiona, tocando con dificultad el rostro doloso de Rin. Palpando la tibieza de su piel, la frescura de esas gotas amargas. Los labios a Matsuka se le enrojecen, quiere detener el ritmo de sus lágrimas pero no puede, nunca ha podido de todas formas. Y por ello, verlo así, causa en Yamazaki un sufrimiento incomparable al mismo tiempo que una dicha eterna que recordará hasta que se pierda en las tinieblas de un inframundo que le aguarda en lo profundo de un abismo que le ha dejado la nada.

"Por ello yo"

"¿Sou—"

El sedoso cabello, el rojo sangre de sus hilos hermosamente largos. El sabor de su boca, el calor de su interior. El gozo y la separación. Es un error.

Un beso que no dejará más que dolor.

"Lo siento"

Su frente encima de la de él, la aflicción, la pesadumbre, la alegría que se evapora, el ave que no vuela y que el viento jamás recuerda cuando llega otra y planea. La persona que ama y llora. El sueño que no respira y el futuro que no se vislumbra.

Es algo que Sousuke ya no piensa ni razona.

Cuando abandona los trémulos labios de Matsuoka.

* * *

><p><strong>終<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NA **Llevo desde las 14:33 sin dejar de llorar y con la nariz congestionada.


End file.
